Who You Need
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Lita and Jericho are in love but stretching their relationship to the limits as she is traveling with WWE and he's off touring with Fozzy. But one night of passion might cost her both a realtionship and a freindship. Benoit.Lita.Jericho
1. Chapter 1

**"Who You Need"- Credit to Mentally-Unstable and the binder '07 for the title.**

**Jericho/Lita/Benoit with Trish/Jay(Christian)**

**Rated: M**

**CHAPTER ONE- Empty**

**A/N: Forget all you know. For this fic Lita has never been with Edge or Matt. Both Jericho and Benoit have never been married. It's not based on any storyline just a twisted thought in my mind...Circa 2001**

-- 

* * *

Lita walked into the Florida home she shared with her boyfriend of almost a year and flicked on a light. It was obvious that he wasn't here, story of the past year. Since he had taken time away from wrestling to pursue other things in life, he had hardly been around. At first she didn't really mind after all she wasn't the type to hold the man she loved back. His career mattered to her and she wanted him to be happy. She just didn't expect his happiness to cost her her's.

On the dining room table, much like every time she came home off the road, she was greeted with a bouquet of half dead flowers and a note dated two days ago.

_'Li, sorry I missed you. I got a call for Fozzy to do a three-day tour through Virginia, Maryland and Rhode Island. I'll be back on Tuesday. If you aren't home, I'll fly to where ever so you don't have to sleep alone. I love you! -CJ'_

Lita balled up the paper and threw the flowers in the trash. Each time she came home after being on the road for days on end she came home to an empty house, an empty bed and right now, her heart was feeling empty.

She drug her duffel bag into the bedroom and kicked off her shoes before falling across the bed. It was still early in the day and she didn't feel like being home alone but everyone else usually had plans. Lita sighed as she rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She could always do laundry, pay bills and run the errands that she needed to but she could also do that Monday on her way to the airport.

She groaned and sat up on the side of the bed and dumped out her bag, separating the darks and colors. She wasn't sure when her life had become so boring but she had just about had it. Chris was off somewhere at a bar or club hanging out with his band probably having a lot more fun than she was. She glanced at the clock and for a moment thought about trying to fly up to see Fozzy's performance, but knew that it would only tire her out and odds were that Jericho would be so busy with the actual performance, interviews and press that she would only get maybe fifteen minutes of his time.

Lita angrily kicked her shoes across the room as she picked up the pile of clothes and headed to the laundry room. She had almost reached the door when the phone rang and she dropped the clothes on the floor. Running for the extension sitting on the counter she picked it up breathlessly.

"Hey baby! What are you doing?"

She smiled at the sound of Chris's voice. "The usual; missing you, doing laundry and wishing you were here."

"I'm sorry. You know I would be there with you if I could. If it helps you any, It's raining here and I miss you so much. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

Pain hit her heart and she sighed. "You haven't Chris."

"I swear Li; I'm going to make this up to you. Why don't you see if you can take a couple of days off and we will go somewhere cold so we'll never want to leave the room. We can sip champagne all day and make love in front of a fireplace all night."

"That sounds good but you know I can't get anytime off I'm the women's champion so I have to be there. Why can't you make plans to come on the road with me when you get back?"

She could hear someone calling his name and a female giggling in the background. Lita rolled her eyes as she wondered how many drunken whores were throwing themselves at him and how long it would be before he gave into some temptation or another.

"Sure babe, I'll see what I can do. I have to run we're about to go on. I love you."

"Love you too Chris." She managed to say before the dial tone buzzed in her ear.

--

She was sitting alone in front of the television waiting for the Chinese food she'd ordered earlier to arrive. It was borderline pathetic that she was sitting at home on a Saturday afternoon watching old movies and eating take out. She glanced at the clock on the wall two p.m.

The phone rang startling Lita out of her self-pity party. She reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hey Lita, its Trish." The blonde woman called out trying to be heard over the loud music in the background. "I just thought I would see if maybe you and Chris wanted to come hang out at the beach with us?"

Lita absently flipped through the channels on the TV. "Chris is in Virginia I believe."

"Even more reason for you to come with us."

"Who all is going to be there?"

Trish's phone cut out for the briefest second. "Does it really matter? My battery is going out, are you in or out?"

"I'm in."

"Great! We'll be there within the hour." Trish hung up the phone and Lita went in search of something to wear.


	2. The Long Ride

Lita put on a simple striped two-piece bikini, pulled on denim skirt, a tank top, and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. She was casual enough for lounging on the beach but was also covered in case they went into a restaurant or bar. Which knowing her group of friends they would probably do all the above. She grabbed a tote bag and threw her cell phone, keys, wallet and all the other miscellaneous items that she may need and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when her doorbell rang. "Come in, it's open."

Lita peeped around the corner to see the Chinese Gardens delivery person standing in her living room. "I'm so sorry." She took the food from him and handed him enough money to cover the cost and provide a generous tip. On his way out Trish, Jay and Benoit headed inside.

"Oh sweet! I didn't know you were going to feed us otherwise I wouldn't have eaten that awful chicken sandwich." Jay grabbed a container and opened it.

"You can't be hungry; you've been eating all day." Trish snatched the container away from him and gave it to Lita.

"Yeah besides this is my breakfast for tomorrow."

Benoit shook his head as he took a seat on the sofa. "Lita please tell me you're ready. I've been in the car with these two for an hour and they've been bickering for fifty-nine minutes of that hour."

"Why only fifty-nine minutes?" Lita asked amused.

"Because for one minute Jay almost choked on a Mozzarella stick while trying to talk with his mouth full."

Lita laughed and shook her head while Jay threw a pillow at Benoit's head. "That sounds like Jay. Yeah just let me grab a bottle of water and we can go."

--

The hour-long ride seemed much longer when you were stuck riding in the backseat of a car driven by Jay and being backseat driven by Trish. Lita fully understood now why both she and Chris had headaches. Both made a vow to disappear once they made it to their destination. Thankfully she and Chris were able to ignore most of their antics and discuss work, life and work some more, much to Trish's annoyance.

"I realize that you both are hardcore professionals and love your jobs and yaddah-yaddah but come on we're suppose to be having fun, which means no shop talk."

Lita made a face behind Trish's back. "Yeah, I got it. Fun, fun, fun till our daddies come home."

"Or douche faced boyfriends." Jay snorted.

"Shut up Jay!" The three shouted in unison, each for their own reasons.

--

Jay couldn't resist the urge to pull into a convenience store despite the protests, despite being minutes from the beach and despite have a cooler full of beer, wine coolers, Gatorade, sodas and plenty of snacks.

"I thought I was going to the beach to relax, chill out and catch some sun. Instead, I've been stuck in the backseat for hours not that it was all bad thank to Lita here. Now we have to wait while Captain Cocoa Puffs goes to buy... What? What are you possibly going into the store for?"

"Don't get all grouchy grandpa on me Benoit."

"One more remark about me being a grandpa and I'm going to go old school grandpa on your ass son."

Jay feigned a look of fear. "Ohh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"That does it!" Chris leapt of the backseat and chased Jay into the store leaving the embarrassed divas to follow behind. Inside the store, Chris had successfully made Jay tap out of a Full Nelson and now they were comparing the brands of beef jerky.

"Look Lita, it's jerky! Get it... _jeerrky!"_ Jay emphasized the last part for her benefit.

Benoit elbowed him and Lita flipped him off. Trish came up behind him and pulled him into another aisle by the ear.

"What do you think that's about?" Chris asked as he grabbed a bag of jerky.

Lita managed a small laugh. "Gee I wonder. Either Trish is pissed because she's spent the majority of the day packing a gourmet feast and has all these plans of what we're going to fit into today and Jay is toppling her schedule **or** she's giving him a warning that I don't need all the references to what a jackass my boyfriend is."

"My money is on all the above. But that's Jay and Trish for you." Chris sympathetically squeezed her hand. "So what's your poison, teriyaki or hickory smoked?"

"Soy crisps." Lita help up the bag of rice cake like snacks.

Chris frowned. "Sorry, I forgot you were a vegetarian."

"I'm surprised you remembered on your own. Even Jericho sometimes forgets." She glanced over at Trish and Jay who had seemingly made up and were holding hands. Lita found herself a bit jealous and missing Jericho more than ever.

Chris sensed her uneasiness and decided it may be best to just let her be. He took her bag of soy crisps from her and walked to the check out.


	3. Tattoo

They finally made it to a prime spot on the beach. Chris and Jay set about unloading their chairs and coolers while Trish and Lita grabbed their bags and headed down to the water where Torrie, Stacy, Rey, and a few others were waiting.

"Did they tell you that this was a beach party?" Lita glanced towards Chris who shook his head.

"I don't know about you but I suddenly feel the need to get away from our get away." Chris sat down the cooler and turned to Lita who was currently being engulfed in a hug by the leggy Stacy.

"You can't run off now Chris, we're about to play volleyball, our teams are already oddly numbered." Stacy locked her arms with Lita and Chris.

Chris scoffed. "Well then how about we make it even and Lita and I will excuse ourselves to do a bit of shopping, sight seeing...?" He shot Lita a look to see if she was on the same page when she wedged her arm from Stacy's.

"Yeah, sorry Stacy. Chris and I wanted to check out this tattoo shop we saw down the street and maybe pick up come more ice."

"Tattoo shop?" Both Chris and Stacy asked in a state of bewilderment.

"Yeah, you remember Chris, you said something about getting a wolf tattooed on your ass?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I said ass, but I did say something about a tattoo."

Stacy nodded. "Sure whatever you say. Just be back by seven because Shane and Matt are grilling and we've got some major fireworks."

"Yeah, sure Stacy." Benoit called out while grabbing Lita by the arm and practically dragging her away.

--

"So do you frequent the tattoo parlors everywhere you go?" Chris asked as he studied the art on the walls.

Lita laughed as she flipped through a book on the counter. "You might say that. Do you like tattoos Chris?"

"I've never really thought about it."

"Well I think you should decide right now if you like tats or not."

Chris studied her expression for a moment and gave her a very serious look. "I think we should have a drink and discuss this more."

"Under one condition."

"What's that?"

Lita smirked. "That if during any point you decide you like tats, you have to get one."

Chris smiled his famous crooked toothless smile. "Only if you get one too."

"Deal."

And they shook hands before leaving the tattoo parlor and heading to the bar next-door.

--

"That's not fair!" Lita shouted as she snatched the beer from Benoit.

"How is _not_ fair that I still have beer and you don't? It's called strategic drinking." Benoit added as he took a sip of the frosty brew.

"It's called... well I forget what it's called, but that's only cause you traded me a shot of tequila for my beer which is not an even trade."

Benoit could not help but laugh at the red head that was clearly on the verge of intoxication. "It may not be fair but you accepted the trade because you just couldn't be patient and wait for the bartender to bring your shot. Now what do you say we get back to this shindig and get some food in your stomach."

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course your not." Benoit mumbled as he threw a wad of bills on the bar and wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her out of the crowded bar. Once they were outside on the boardwalk Chris still kept his arm around her waist.

"Thank you Chris, but I think I can manage to walk on my own."

Chris removed his arm and apologized as Lita stumbled and he just barely managed to catch her to steady her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just got a little dizzy. I guess it wasn't too bright to drink on an empty stomach."

"Probably not." He put his arm around her waist, she leaned on him for support, and they continued the rest of their walk in silence.


	4. Beach Scene

"Oh my God, what happened?" Trish asked as she came running up to Chris and Lita who was unusually pale.

"I'm ok Trish; I just haven't eaten today so I was feeling a little woozy. Chris had to practically carry me back.

Trish placed her hands on her hips and Benoit helped Lita into a chair. "That's what you get for running off on us like that. I mean that was just kind of rude you know."

"What can I say we're just rude people I guess?" Lita laughed as she accepted the bottle of water Chris was handing her.

"If you both will excuse me I'm going to go see if I can get this woman some food." Chris walked away leaving the two women to discuss whatever women discussed.

Trish pulled a chair up next to Li and with a smiled on her face stared at the red head.

"What?" Lita asked sharply. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Trish tapped a perfectly manicured nail against her cheek. "Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the way you and Benoit are being so friendly."

"What?" Lita practically shouted. "Are you insane? Maybe you've been in the sun too long."

"I'm just saying."

"Trish, have you forgotten that Chris and I go way back before our time in WWE?"

"No I haven't forgotten."

"Ok then. We are friends and have been for years. He's like a brother to me."

"Sure ok. Sorry I said anything."

Lita leaned her head back against the chair and closed her eyes against the sun. Trish always was one to let her imagination run wild but the thought of her and Benoit was crazy. Sure, he was a nice person and fun to be around but she was with Jericho and even if she wasn't Benoit was and always had been like a big brother to her. Lita tried to shake the thoughts from her mind because it was stupid to even be entertaining the ideas that Trish had put in her head.

--

Chris took up residence in the chair vacated by Trish and handed Lita a plate of fresh fruit, grilled veggies and a tofu dog. "I wasn't sure what you wanted on your tofu so I just left it plain."

"That's fine, thanks Chris."

"Are you feeling better?"

Lita popped a piece of watermelon in her mouth and nodded her head waiting until she swallowed her bite before speaking. "I feel fine but I'm afraid I'm not really in mood for the whole beach scene."

"Why did you come then?"

Lita picked over the food on her plate as she took time to ask herself the same question. "I guess I thought it would take my mind off of Jericho. Instead, it almost makes me miss him more, you know seeing Trish and Jay together, Billy and Torrie and the other couples. I really didn't know this many people would be here and while I love all you guys I just really like time to myself when I'm off the road."

"In other words you would rather be at home sulking because Jericho is touring and maybe you could eat a pint of ice cream, watch a chic flick and cry yourself to sleep?"

Lita shot him a look of disbelief. "Like sitting here eating this crap with you in the hot sun is so much better."

"Well, I can always leave you her to eat alone without the presence of my company, which I might point out, will leave you open for anyone one of them to come chat it up with you." He nodded towards Stacy, Torrie and Trish who were in a deep conversation. "Or I can go get us a couple of beers and we can start all over now that you've had something to eat."

Lita seemed to mull it over in her mind. Maybe she was being a little too bitchy but honestly, it was really hot and she found the combination of heat and alcohol making her tired. "Sure but first I'm going to get in the water. What about you?"

"I'm with you." He sat aside his plate, peeled off his shirt and held out a hand to help her up.

She laughed and stood up slipping out of her skirt, top and he took off running, and she chased after him. They ended up in the cool Atlantic water oblivious to everyone's eyes on them as they goofed around in the water, each trying to take the other down in various wrestling maneuvers. Finally, after about an hour or so Lita decided to grab a couple of air mattresses and Chris grabbed a floating cooler and filled it with beer. Chris tied both of their mattresses together will the cooler in the middle and they set a float hoping they didn't drift too far out.

"You know when we're at work you are so serious and intent. But today you've shown me more fun that I could have imagined." Lita raised a beer in a toast.

Chris popped the top on his beer and tapped hers in acknowledgement. "I guess I'm pretty serious about my work. I think we have that in common but I do know how to have fun, it's just usually away from the arena."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. I remember when you did karaoke at that bar last month. Pretty funny."

Chris shook his head. "That wasn't supposed to be funny; it was honestly some of my best signing."

"No!" She threw a chunk of ice from the cooler at him. "Nice Chris, really nice."

"Sorry, but I guess you know I'm a horrible singer although I love to sign the Canadian National Anthem in the shower. I miss home. I love the tropics but you know some snow would be nice for a change but you guys love your beaches."

Lita polished off her beer and put the empty bottle back in the cooler. "Hey, don't group me in with the rest. Lilian, Torrie and I are always up for a ski trip but you know how your fellow Canadians are."

"I guess. Maybe we can talk everyone into going to a ski resort in Colorado, Washington or even Canada."

"Maybe." She mumbled as she cracked open another beer and laid back on her air mattress. They settled into an easy conversation and drifted peacefully out to sea but both aware of just how far as they drifted out too far and paddled back. Neither aware of their friends scrutinizing looks.


	5. Work It

Chris pulled their air mattresses onto the beach while Lita wrangled the empty cooler. Both erupting into fits of laughter as they both were tangled in the rope. Lita stumbled with the rope wrapped tightly around her ankle and grabbed Chris for support which sent them both tumbling. The rope was wound behind his leg causing him to trip and fall backwards with her landing safely on top of him. This caused them to laugh even harder as Trish and Jay stood over them.

"Dude what are you two doing?" Jay asked with a smirk etching on his face.

"Lita, are you ok?" Trish asked much like a scolding mother.

"Will you two lighten up? You talked us into coming here to have fun and that's what we're doing so just lay off ok?" Lita snapped as she stood up reaching a hand out to Chris to pull him up.

"Yeah, mom and dad, we were just having fun like you instructed." Chris shot back with a smile.

Trish looked offended and pulled Lita to the side. "I understand that Jericho is an ass but getting drunk and potentially ruining what you have with him, not to mention your friendship with Benoit would not be a wise move."

Lita rolled her eyes and snatched her arm away from Trish. "You have one overactive imagination blondie. Chris and I don't want to be here as it is so we are trying to make the best of it. So either deal with it or take us home."

Trish backed away, hands in the air. "Fine. I won't utter another word about it."

Both women walked way in opposite directions.

--

Lita fell onto the beach chair and towel dried her hair the best she could. "I'm not sure about you Chris but I would really like to get out of here."

"Well, we could go out to eat, catch a movie, or play a round of miniature golf... I'm running out of ideas here."

Lita thought it over. "It's eight o'clock now so as long as we are back by ten so we don't miss our ride." She scoffed.

"Great so what will it be?"

"Since I don't really know what's playing at the theater, I guess I'll go with miniature golf."

Chris nodded, pulled on his shirt and gathered her bag. And they walked down the boardwalk the short distance until they found the mini golf course. Chris paid, got their clubs, score cards, and handed the cards to Lita. "I'm not really good at keeping score so I'll leave that to you."

"Gee thanks."

They continued with a couple of rounds before Lita beat him so bad that Benoit begged off in favor of another round of drinks. This time Lita opted for something lighter such as a daiquiri as they sat at the bar. "It seems that we keep ending up at a bar or with a drink in our hands, do you think we're trying to avoid reality?"

"No, I can't say that I'm trying to _escape_ it, maybe just forget it for the moment." Lita smirked before taking a sip of her daiquiri.

"Well I guess I'm trying to escape it."

Concern hit her as she studied his expression. "What's wrong Chris?"

Chris took a swig from his mug of beer before sitting it down again. "Nothing I really want to talk about.

"Come on Chris, my life is based off a bad episode of Dr. Phil. I'm sure your life is golden in comparison."

He smiled and shook his head. "Nah, not hardly. Unless you count being alone and miserable as being golden."

"Come on it can't be that bad. Besides weren't you dating Stacy?"

Chris downed the rest of his beer and ordered another. "That was a mistake. She was only out for herself. Once Hollywood called, she was out of my life. But you knew that didn't you?"

Lita offered a small smile. "I heard rumors."

Chris shrugged. "Most of them were true I suppose."

"Hey, we all love and lose. Mostly we loose but along the way, we find out who we really are. Make sense?"

"Perfect sense." He offered before downing his beer.

--

It was two in the morning and they had managed to close down the bar. Both were drunk and about two steps from being arrested for public intoxication if they didn't get off the streets. Lita flipped open her cell phone to see a dozen missed messages from Trish. "I guess they _did_ try to call." She laughed as she stumbled into him.

"I've got a few nasty messages from Christian here."

"So what now?"

Chris glanced at his watch. "By the time we wait for them to come get us we will be asleep on the boardwalk. We could take a cab." Chris offered.

"Or we could check into a motel and rent a car tomorrow because I am ready to crash." Lita leaned into him, her head nuzzled under his neck and he kissed her head.

"Ok, you win." He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and held her close. They walked down the boardwalk until they came to the first hotel in sight.

--

"How can you only have _one_ room available?"

The hotel desk clerk flipped through his reservation book. "I'm sorry sir; we are booked solid through September. It's the vacation season you know?"

Chris rolled his neck willing the tension to leave his body. Lita threw a wad of cash on the counter and the clerk raised an eyebrow. She stepped forward and flashed him a smile and a massive hint of cleavage. "Sorry sweetie, we're on our honeymoon and we didn't bother to make reservations. My mistake, so whatever you have will do us for tonight."

The young man behind the counter cleared his throat and flipped through the book carefully erasing something. "Yes ma'am, we have a honeymoon suit available for tonight. Will that be ok?"

She gave him a wink. "Sure, that's perfect." She accepted the key from the clerk and blew him a kiss, which left his face red. Chris just shook his head as he trailed after her onto the elevator.

"Not only do you know how to work a crowd…"

"Stop right there." Lita placed a finger on his lips. Their eyes met for the briefest moment and her lips wanted his but she caught herself. "I only did what I had to, to save our butts from incarceration."

Chris nodded as he swiped the key in the lock. "Yeah, sure whatever." The door opened and before she could enter, Chris who carried her into the room swept her off her feet. "It's tradition."

"Put me down you dork." Lita laughed as he sat her down on the bed.

"Sorry but you had to go the _honeymoon _route which was so original."

Lita threw a pillow at him. "Sorry, but I didn't see you throwing out any ideas. And thanks to me you have a cushy place to stay and room service."

Chris bowed his head. "Thank you Queen Lita! Without your forethought we never would have weathered this storm."

She stuck out her tongue. The doorbell to the suite rang catching them both off guard. Lita looked at Chris who shrugged as he opened the door only to be met with a cart of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, fresh fruit and lobster. Chris wheeled the cart into the center of the room and Lita immediately pounced on the bottle of champagne and popped the cork. She poured the two glasses full and handed one to Chris. "To two lonely souls who happened to meet at just the right time." She clanked her glass to his and knocked back the bubbly.


	6. One Night Wonderland

The sun shined brightly though the drapes as Lita turned over to block the light from her eyes. Her body was met with a hindrance as she realized that her naked limbs were tangled with that of a naked Chris Benoit's as her eyes flew open to see him sleeping peacefully beside her. She inhaled deeply as she tried to recall the events of the previous night. And they hit her like a movie trailer playing in her mind. She stared at the ceiling careful not to move. There was no reason to doubt that they had sex because she could vividly recall his body crashing against hers and how he felt inside her. She wanted to bask in the moment but her cell phone wouldn't let her as it chimed loudly on the nightstand. She picked it and her underwear up and rushed to the bathroom before answering. "Hello?"

"Babe, where are you? It's not like you to not be at home waiting on me." Jericho who was slightly agitated piped through the phone.

Lita was caught off guard because she knew he would be home soon but not this soon. "Sorry sweetheart. I got caught out late and just didn't feel like driving back to an empty house. So I stayed over at Trish's."

"I figured as much. It's ok babe. Get here as soon as you can because I have a surprise for you."

She raked a hand threw her hair as she turned on the cold water in the sink. "I'll be there in a few."

"Love you Li."

She caught her reflection in the mirror and as great, as she felt last night the guilt was slowly setting in. "Love you too." She managed to say before her phone slipped from her trembling hand and onto the floor. She splashed the running water on her face willing herself not to look like someone who has just had a one-night stand. She cringed at the admission.

She was in too big of a hurry to concentrate on her mistake right now. She opened the door and stepped into the room expecting to find Benoit still snoozing instead he was sitting stoically in a chair fully dressed his hands clasped between his knees as he didn't meet her gaze. "I take it that was Chris?"

Lita chewed her bottom lip nervously. She hated the awkwardness of the moment. "Yeah, he came home early and I really need to get back. I told him I was at Trish's so..."

Benoit nodded. "Last night wasn't a mistake Li, not for me anyways." He stood up crossing the room slowly until he stood inches from her. She averted her gaze and crossed her arms over her half dressed body. He reached out and cupped her chin before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I know what you're thinking and for me this was not a one night stand. I would be lying if I said I didn't want more because I do but I know you are with Chris and I would never intentionally come between what you have with him."

Her eyes filled with tears. She was feeling like shit because she realized now that in the length of a few hours she had essentially lost a great friend in Benoit. Because there was no way, they could ever be just friends not after last night. Her heart broke into pieces as she looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry Chris."

He tried to smile but it was a half-assed attempt. "Don't apologize; it was the best night of my life." He ran a hand down her arm and dropped his head reluctant to walk away. "Go ahead and get dressed while I go find us a rental car. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lita nodded and watched as he walked out the door. All she wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry. Last night was amazing and not just because of the sex but because unlike Chris, Benoit lavished all his attention on her. When Lita was with Benoit it was as if she were the only woman in the world, something she wasn't used to with her boyfriend. Benoit was the perfect lover in ever way, he was also one of her best friends and someone she looked up to. Now it was all in shambles.

--

Lita paced nervously back and forth across the honeymoon suite. The unmade bed and tangled sheets taunting her. Chris had been gone for at least an hour. And Jericho would probably be going nuts because he couldn't reach her, as her cell phone was now inoperable thanks to her dropping it earlier. She still needed to go by Trish's and pick up some clothes because there was no way she could go home and face Chris wearing the ones that still smelled like Benoit.

Chris tapped on the door and Lita flung it open. "Where have you been? We really need to go."

He held out a bag and set two cups of coffee on the table. "I hope their your size. I knew you couldn't go home wearing those clothes."

She didn't know what to say. She felt even worse now but there was no time to really harp on the situation. Lita accepted the bag and quickly hugged Benoit's neck before rushing into the bathroom to change.

Benoit sipped his coffee as he stared out across the ocean. The view from the room was great not that either of them had noticed the previous night. They had been too caught up in each other and Benoit wondered how much she actually remembered. He had been tipsy but not tipsy enough to take advantage of her as he tried to warn her of the consequences but she was dead set on having her way.

"Thank you so much Chris." Lita said as she entered the room and Benoit shrugged.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed and grabbed her bag and coffee. "Thank you again. Chris, I..."

He stopped her words as his lips met hers in a fiery kiss that seemed to send her spiraling into another world before he pulled away. "There's no need to say anything Li. I'm just your friend, same as it's always been." He walked past her without another word.

--


	7. Fine Again

The hour plus ride to Lita's house was silent and awkward but they arrived and Lita made him stop at the end of the driveway and let her out. Much to Benoit's protest.

"You know you could just tell him that I was at Christian and Trish's and gave you a ride, no big deal."

She shook her head. "He may not know but I will."

Benoit handed her the bag from the back seat and she lingered with her hand on the door handle. Neither said a word as she turned and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car.

He watched as she walked down the driveway to her home that she shared with Jericho. He was overcome with emptiness as she walked away from him.

--

Lita hesitantly opened the front door and stepped inside. She was feeling self conscious and so guilty. She nervously raked a hand through her hair.

"Gees, it took you long enough." Jericho called out as he ran to meet her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into an enormous hug. And planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry. Trish had me helping her pick out some new wallpaper." She lied.

"Sounds exciting." He rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom. Lita followed, as she wanted to get out of the dress Chris had bought for her and into some shots and a t-shirt. Jericho fumbled with his unpacked bags while she dug out some clothes. "You know I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight, maybe to that new place that everyone is talking about. What do you think?"

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slipped off her sandals. "I would really rather stay home and curl up with a good movie."

"That's all you ever want to do Li. Why can't we go out for a change?"

She opened her mouth in dispute but guilt hit her and she lay back on the bed. "Fine if it's what you want. I'll go."

"Great!" Jericho kissed her lips excitedly as he dashed off to the shower.

Lita walked over to the closet and rummaged through her clothes until she found the perfect dress to wear. She snatched it of the hanger. She hated going to upscale places because of the dress code. Right now she hated it even more because all she wanted to do was wallow in her self pity, guilt and let her conscious eat away at her, all the while devouring some ungodly concoction of take out and left over's. But the guilt wouldn't let her deny Jericho. She slipped on the dress and stepped into a pair of slinky heels while waiting for her curling iron to heat up. Jericho came into the bedroom wearing only his towel as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. "I've really missed you baby."

She smiled. "I've missed you too." And she did. But at the same time, she found herself remembering the way Benoit's arms felt holding her in comparison to Jericho.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm sorry Chris. I'm just tired and was really looking forward to staying home and catching up with you."

"Come on Li, don't be like that. I promise you tonight will be great and besides we will have all night to talk and I can tell you all about the tour and Fozzy's next big project." He nuzzled her neck before placing a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and grabbed her purse before heading out the door behind Jericho. Her phone vibrated in her purse and she pulled it out while Chris started the engine. It was a text from Benoit. _Sorry Li, but I can't get you off my mind. Can you run an errand with me tomorrow?_

She had no clue what errand it was but a part of her was happy at the prospect of being with Benoit again.


	8. Pick One

Jericho escorted Lita into the fancy French restaurant and pulled her chair out for her. Lita smiled as she sat down in the chair and tried to ignore the ringing of her phone. When her hand reached for her purse his darted out to stop her. "Please Li, turn off the phone and concentrate on tonight. I know I don't deserve to ask you that, not with the way I have been acting lately. But just for this one night, please?" His eyes pleaded with her and she pulled out her phone and noticed that she had a text message from Benoit and she hesitantly clicked her phone off without reading the message.

The waiter brought over a bottle of expensive champagne and poured them both a glass before leaving the bottle on ice. Jericho raised the glass in a toast. "We've had a lot to celebrate in the past Lita, mostly our love and successful careers. And I know putting up with me deserves a special toast to acknowledge just what an extraordinary woman you truly are." Their glasses clanked and Lita couldn't help but smile at the sentiment, as he seemed so genuine.

Their conversation flowed easily over dinner as they mostly talked and reminisced about their past and all the happy times during their relationship. Lita couldn't help but think that Chris was about to drop a bombshell on her or hit her with news of his world tour or something. So when he grew quiet she knew she was right. She watched as he nervously shifted in his chair and leaned in close to her. "Lita, I know my being on the road with Fozzy and all the tours and recording sessions have really taken a toll on us and I realize that if I want to keep us together I need to step up and be the man that I know I am. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Lita and there is nothing more important to me than you." He paused and fiddled with the napkin in his lap. To hear these words from him meant so much to her. The night was turning out to be more than she could have hoped for. Before she could find the words to respond, Chris placed his hands in front of her on the table, fists balled up. "Lita, in order to keep us together and make things right with you, there's one more thing. Pick one." He held up his fists.

She eyes him suspiciously. "Chris, what are you doing? This is silly."

"Just pick one."

Lita looked around the restaurant to see if anyone else was watching the antics of Jericho. Without a second thought, she tapped his right hand and watched a smile spread across his face. He slowly opened his hand and flipped up his palm. Lita reached over and grabbed his hand pulling it towards her for a closer look. THe black ink was written neatly in his hand but a bit smeared from his sweaty palms. However, she was still able to make it out. '_I've re joined WWE.'_

"Oh Chris! Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I met with Vince yesterday and signed my contract. I knew it was where you really wanted me and I do miss the action."

She leaned across the table and kissed him tenderly. "Wait a minute, what would have happened if I chose the other hand?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why don't you find out?" He held up his clenched left hand and she tapped it gently never taking her eyes away from his. He opened his hand palm up revealing a three-carat diamond ring. "Lita, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You make my heart beat a little faster, my smile a lot brighter and my life more enjoyable. I never want to imagine a minute without you. Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped as her hands flew up to her face in disbelief. "Oh my God Chris!" He came around the table and dropped to one knee as he took her left hand in his.

"What do you say baby?"

"Yes! Yes Chris, I will marry you." She threw he arms around his neck and almost knocked him over. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Li. Now will you let me put this rock on your finger?"

She sat back in her chair her eyes locking with his as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed it. Everything was falling into place and she was on top of the world. "Chris, you have completely taken me by surprise. I'm not sure how to follow all this up."

"Let me handle that." As if on cue, the waiter reappeared with a fresh bottle of champagne and some sort of towering white chocolate raspberry dessert. "Tonight is our night, there's no need for small talk or any talk at all. I love you so much and that's the only point that I want to get across tonight. That and the fact that I am so sorry for being a complete jackass."

Lita took a sip of her champagne and smiled. "You were a jackass Chris but you've completely made up for that in the past fifteen minutes. How long have you been planning this?"

"For a few months. But I really didn't know how Vince would react to me coming back to the WWE. But I've had your ring picked out since March."

"That long?"

Chris downed his glass and poured them both another. "Lita, I may not have acted like it in the past but I've always known that you were the woman I was going to marry. I loved you long before we started dating."

She laughed. "If you say so. Should we set a date or talk about this?"

"Only if you want to. Honestly I prefer to just bask in this moment and talk about it over breakfast in bed." He gave her a wink.

"Speaking of which, do you think we can get this massive dessert to go?" Lita ran a hand along his leg and Chris motioned for the waiter.

"You read my mind."


	9. As If

The next afternoon Lita woke up with a massive hangover. Once they left the restaurant last night the drinking and celebrating continued to the wee hours of the morning. Chris was still sleeping soundly beside her. She rolled over and noticed the clock read one thirty-seven pm. She grabbed her purse rummaging in it for her cell phone as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled it out and scrolled down to open the text from Benoit. _'Lita, I really need your help with this errand. Meet me at the boardwalk. Same place from the other night.' _

Lita poured herself a glass of vegetable juice and put two pieces of toast in the toaster. She was curious about this _errand_ but hated to face Benoit after last night. She hadn't told Chris of her fuck up and didn't plan on it. She was almost certain she could put it out of her mind and it would be as if it never happened. Alternatively, so she hoped and prayed.

Quietly she grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower down the hall so as not to wake Chris. When she finished and was fully dressed, she checked in on him to find him still sleeping. She jotted him a note letting him know she had some errands to run and she would be back shortly. With that, she grabbed her purse, keys and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------

Benoit paced nervously outside the bar where he and Lita had been drinking two nights ago. He wasn't sure she would show but he really hoped she would. For the past day, all he thought about was her and their night together. He felt a little like a love struck teenager. It's not as if he hadn't always had sort of a crush on her because he had. He was the one that admired her from a far yet never had the opportunity to be more than just a brother figure in her life.

He saw her as soon as she stepped on the boardwalk. Her long red hair flowing behind her. Her tanned skin seemed more stunning in the sunlight as she walked toward him. She wore simple white shorts and a red tank top with a silver design. She was so beautiful. The closer she got the more he wanted to walk to her and wrap his arms around her and kiss her. The sunlight highlighted the ring on her finger and before she could say anything, he knew in the pit of his stomach.

"Congratulations I guess."

Lita pushed the shades back on her head. "I'm sorry Benoit. He asked me last night. You know things with us are just what they are." She shifted suddenly uncomfortable. "Chris is coming back to work with WWE. He finalized his contract yesterday."

"Really?" Benoit tried to put on a fake smile but was unsuccessful. "Lita, I'm sorry. I can't pretend to be happy for you when he's treated you so bad and then after our night together. Lita?" He pleaded for her to look at him, but she couldn't. "Ok, this isn't fair. This is obviously what you want and we are friends so as long as I don't lose that..." He trailed off. "Aren't you wondering about my errand?"

"A little."

Chris smiled. "After the other night I started thinking. I would like to get a tattoo. So I thought I would ask you along to be my support to hold my hand in case it hurts. And I have no idea what to get."

Lita laughed. "Are you serious? You want a tattoo?"

"Why is that so funny?"

Li laughed uncontrollably. "It's not funny. It's just; well, a little hard to believe. I mean why do you want a tattoo?"

"Why did you?" He shot back.

"I was young and it was just something I wanted to do."

"OK, this is something I want to do."

"Fine."

They stood dangerously face-to-face. She leaned into him almost touching her lips to his before she pulled away. "So do you have any idea of what you want? It has to mean something. You can't just go in there and get anything."

Chris seemed to mull it over. "I could always get your name."

Lita's eyes grew big. "Chris! Don't even joke."

"Who said I was joking?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should get those scratch marks like the ones on your tights. Or a wolverine."

"I'm not even fond of wolverines. And the scratches are too plain."

"A Canadian flag." Lita called out.

"Boring."

"So all of a sudden being Canadian is boring?" She teased.

"Look at Lance Storm." Benoit shot back and neither could say much more. They set about looking over the art on the walls and through the books of ink. Chris was more interested in watching her than he was in picking out the artwork that would occupy his body for a lifetime. "Li, I don't know if I can go on pretending that I don't want you."

She moved dangerously close to him, her body touching his as her breath tickled his senses. "You have to."

"Only until he makes your world fall apart again." He stole a quick kiss before moving on to the next row of artwork.

Chris finally settled on a design of a Canadian flag meeting an Irish flag to represent his ancestry. Lita nodded her approval and surprised Benoit by opting to get her own tattoo. Benoit stretched out in the chair beside Lita. Both decided to get tattoos on their backs. With her choosing a tribal star with a heart in the middle.

"What is that suppose to represent?"

Lita looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. "A tangled heart."

"So things aren't any better now that you are engaged?" Chris asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure since we've only been engaged for a few hours." She paused long enough to turn her head and face Chris. "I'm hoping this makes Chris and I stronger and our relationship better. I'm sorry Benoit, I hope you understand."

He offered her a small smile and lied through his teeth. "Of course I understand and as long as you're happy, I'm happy."


	10. Tainted

"It looks good Chris. What do you think?" Lita asked as they stood in front of the mirror of the tattoo shop. Chris had his back turned looking over his newly decorated back.

"It is what it is." Chris remarked dryly before pulling on his shirt. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I admit I'm a little hurt that you can just turn things between us off just like a dripping faucet. Tell me you don't feel more."

"Chris, it doesn't matter what I feel I'm committed to my relationship with CJ."

He raised an all-knowing brow. "Committed or stuck?"

"Committed!" She shouted before her face turned a crimson color. Li threw down a wad of bills and stormed out of the shop.

He wished he could take it all back. Take back the feelings he had for her. Take back the pain he had caused her. And most of all take back the angry words that seemed to fly from his mouth with such an ease. Chris found her on the boardwalk propped against the railing. Her back was to him but he could see the tension in her body. He wasn't sure how to approach her or what to say to rectify the situation. He just knew he couldn't let her slip away.

"I'm sorry Li. I didn't mean it like that."

She turned around to face him, tears evident in her hazel eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I can't believe I let this happen. I can't be with you and you know it."

He wiped away a fallen tear. "Baby, Jericho's not good enough for you. Let me take care of you and take away your pain. You know I love you Li."

Her eyes grew big and her heart ached. "That's not fair Chris. We've been friends for too long and now everything is tainted. I've lost you as a lover and a friend because I can't leave Jericho. I just can't."

He took her hand in his. "In a perfect world would you want to be with me Lita?"

"It's not a perfect world."

"Answer me Li. Please."

She looked away willing herself to be strong. "Yes."

He pulled her into an embrace and held her tight. "That's all I need to know. And I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need me. I'm still your friend Li."

Benoit turned his back on her and walked away. Each step was like a knife to his heart. His own eyes watered and he punched a wall in passing drawing blood from his knuckles.

She watched as he walked away leaving her standing alone on the boardwalk. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to run after him, to tell him that she loved him too. However, she stayed glued in that spot until he was out of sight. She owed it to Jericho to work on their relationship. And she knew it had probably just cost her a lifetime of love.

------------------------------------------

She turned into the driveway wishing for once that Jericho wouldn't be there but his SUV was sitting there indicating that he was indeed home. She turned off the ignition and rested her head against the seat. She was crazy for even thinking about Benoit but he was on her mind heavily. She couldn't seem to shake the way he made her feel.

Li bit back all the emotion she was feeling and headed inside to face her fiancé.

Jericho was in their bedroom packing for the next round of shows. Lita stood in the doorway watching him for a moment before she spoke. "Hey are you getting a head start on your packing?"

"Baby, Vince needs me to fly out in the morning for a photo shoot for the magazine. He's hyping my return and may even put me on the cover."

"Oh." Her head dropped in disappointment and she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You just got here, we just got engaged. When can we take some time for ourselves?"

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "We will babe. It's just now I really need to focus on my comeback."

"What happened to putting us first? I thought that's why you decided to come back to WWE."

He took a deep breath to calm the agitation he was feeling now. "I am putting us first. Look at the rock on your finger. That is putting us first. Do you just expect me to give up everything for you?"

"Not everything Chris! But I do expect you to at least pretend you want to spend some quality time with me."

"Quality time? This would be quality time if you weren't so busy bitching and complaining."

Lita couldn't control the anger that was setting in. "Fuck you!" She screamed before practically running out of the room. She grabbed her purse and left.

----------------------------------

Lita drove a few miles down the road before she had to pull into a parking lot and let the tears flow freely. Sometimes Chris could be a complete and total heartless jerk. She found herself wondering why she stayed and realized she had been asking herself that question a lot more as of late.

Lita's cell phone rang and she picked it up, careful to look at the caller id before answering. It was Chris. She laid the phone down and rested her head on the steering wheel. She found her thoughts escaping back to the other night with Benoit.

Benoit made her feel things deep inside and he stirred her emotions with a simple look. He was everything Jericho wasn't. She loved Jericho but no one could fault her for wanting to be with Benoit. For the moment, she was busy pondering if it would be so wrong to keep seeing Benoit on the side.

Lita found herself wishing she could escape the madness that had become her life.


End file.
